


bad romance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, altrincham grammar school for girls
Genre: M/M, One Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a fanfic someone at my school wrote. I didn’t write it. We will all be in trouble so please read it.
Relationships: Mr carr/mr barry mr gough/mr Barry (one sided)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	bad romance

**Author's Note:**

> No why did you click on this bye-

The sun rose as a single bird screeched in the still air, oh no sorry that was a year seven after consuming one too many susos. After taking a long deep breath, Mr gough walked into the school, satchel in one hand, Ipad in the other. He pondered that maybe today he would be befriended by Mr Barry and Mr car the inseparable duo but- but maybe just maybe it could become a trio. He shivered as the sea of yellow badges sauntered past him. A free period, he thought, wandering into the classroom that he technically doesn't teach in. Mr Barry walked by about 18 phones in his big, strong hands wow, Mr gough thought, I wish I had the nerve to take away that many phones, or maybe to just touch those big strong hands. Behind him he saw Mr Carr and clenched his skinny fists that should be me laughing with him, talking about how much he hates anyone that's not in their own form with him. His mind raced back to Christmas last year backstage at the talent show. These were the days where he would really envy the "frendship" between the other male maths teachers. Beginning to pluck up the courage to ask to come on stage _skylar sisters_ booming in the background. He recalls taking a deep breath tiptoeing over to the pair with his yet to be shaven head down and just as the final notes of the music played he lifted his head to plead, all he could see was the back of mz mayals makeshift curtains his mind raced, his heart boomed,a small tear developed in his rather large eyes and his face became bright red. Everyone laughed and talked in the crowd as the final words were announced. A lump formed in his throaght as he sat in the chair labeled "the best maths teachers chair" he knew it wasn't his but he needed a moment to ponder, to prey _I wish I were Mr karr_ his thumping heart in agony knowing he would always be 17th choice.  
now he was brought to the present and was standing at the entrance to breeze hill and realised he was 5 minutes late to his year 11 class “oh no, i hope mr barry doesn’t laugh at me...” he muttered to himself while entering the green building towards the second floor. the noisy year 11s were throwing around pieces of paper around the classroom, decorated with doctor who tardises and a small, yellowing poster with the greek alphabet printed neatly on it. “ahem, year 11, i expect you to act better when i am away. is this how you act when your in another teachers classroom?” his squeaky voice was pushed to its extremes as he called out sternly. “alright everyone, i’ll put on starter on the board. work on questions 1,2,3 and 6 while i call out your names on the register...”  
after a long lesson of algorithmic equations, he stepped onto the tall stairs and suddenly froze. the stairs seemed steeper than normal...  
suddenly, some huge, strong hands grabbed his and a warm, deep voice whispered “it’s alright, i’ve got you.” mr gough looked up, his vision slightly blurry from twinkling tears. he could just make out the tall, towering figure of mr barry. “mr barry...” mr gough gasped. “yes?” barry responds. “don’t you know you’ve broken the one wat system...” he quietly musters under his breath. barry’s face goes slightly pink as he says “yes yes, of course.. i just saw you distressed and..” he looks up at mr gough, his navy pinstripe suit slightly wrinkled. “that dosent matter right now, let’s get you down from here.” he picked up the smaller, balder figure from the top step by the waist and gently brought him down the stairs and setting him upright. “thanks barry...” mr gough mutters. “it’s alright“ barry looks at him comfortingly. “now i gotta go to my next lesson. well, see you around!” the tall brooding figure strides away, leaving the smaller red cheeked one breathless. “thank you...” gough whispers. little did he know mr carr had been watching from his classroom.  
Wiping his eyes as the memory faded away, Mr gough realised he had spent the whole of his free period dreaming about how he watched the chance to befreind (or even more) the gorgeous pair. Walking to his next lesson, a fake skip in his step, he watched as Mr Barry escaped his classroom, taking a small peep back to check on his beloved cacti. "wow," Mr gough thought to himself "I wish I could have his cacti, just to touch, pat it you know, maybe water it when he's on holiday, the scent of Mr Barry's overly strong aftershave filled his rather small nostrils"  
"Hi Tom, you going to lunch?" a booming, sexy voice said. He fluttered backwards in surprise and twiddle with his tie, forcing an extremely large smile which seemed to redden his cheeks even further. Looking slightly confused, Mr Barry asked the question again. Biting his lip and smirking Mr gough said in a _somewhat_ cool, calm and collected tone "yeah alright I'm starving heh.... " looking back at Mr Barrys facial expressionsto see if he had done the right thing. All signs pointed to the positive and his eyes shone "I've finally done it I really have" he thought to himself just before picking up his pace to keep with him. This is *brilliant* he thought the skip in his step occoring again, glee shining from every inch of his body.  
Once they made their arrival at the dining hall, after making a pit stop at recaption to hand in the 15 mobile phones he managed to confiscate within the time space of approximately 35 seconds. Mr gough looked up at him with big, adoring, blue eyes. He wished with all his might (he diddnt have much might but he still wished) that he could ever be as cool as Mr Barry awesome maths teacher 101😎. He knew he still had time to grow, the two comrades he so wished he was just like. Coming to think of it, Mr gough wondered where Mr car was, not that he cared, he was just happy for an hour alone with the man he most desired but he was interested anyway. "Oh" said Mr Barry "I think he's gone fairlee to have some fun" and winked roundly at goughy. "I don't sit with him anyway though, he plays with his food" Mr gough looked confused but proceeded to say "yeah totally uncool" a sea of giggles erupted behind him as he had just humiliated himself in front of around 370 students, he was never going to live this down. Walking into lunch, his face even *redder* than before he held a tuppawear box filled with his mums leftover pasta bolognase. Mr Barry snorted slightly through his nose. "Ah living on your own is so much harder might as well get the free fajitas that we sell to the inhabitants of aggs. Ah how you wouldn't get living on your own haha"  
"look." Mr gough demanded "mum says I can move out when I'm a big boy okay"  
Then Mr Barry picked up his lunch and they sat for what felt like centuries talking of maths, plants, other men, hating kids and so much more. Goughy decided to leave out the fact that he was scared of year sevens  
Mr Barry decided to leave out the fact that most of his students thought him extremely arrogant. But, alas the 30 minutes of pure bliss was over, they had to get back. But goughy knew one thing. (he certainly knows other things too, but we get that he knows froctions, just we have other things in the cirriculum too ty) he figured something out, something brilliant. Mr Barry *knew* him and his feelings of affection and utter admaration had grown stronger, he knew this could be the start of something, I guess he'd have to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry


End file.
